Cristobal Falcon (1750-1834)
__TOC__ Cristobal Falcon Jr. was born 14 september 1750 in Los Llanos, Gran Canaria, Canary Islands, Spain and Baptised on 19 september 1750 by Antonio Manuel Zambrana y Torres priest of San Juan Bautista Church in Telde. and his gudfather in the baptism was Joseph Mexias, his uncle. Cristobal Falcon and his brother Gaspar Falcon with their respective families 21:49, June 30, 2011 (UTC)A21:49, June 30, 2011 (UTC)21:49, June 30, 2011 (UTC)21:49, June 30, 2011 (UTC)~, emigrated 29 Oct 1778 in Santa Cruz, Tenerife, Canary Islands, Spain. He died 6 Jul 1834 in Donaldsonville, Ascension Parish, Louisiana and was buried 6 Jul 1834 in Donaldsonville, Ascension Parish, Louisiana. Cristobal was one of the 7 children of Cristobal Falcon Melian and Agustina Mexias. * Father: Cristobal Falcon Sr. Note: His father is not Domingo Falcon mentioned in "From These Roots". * Mother: Augustina Mexias Cristobal was sponsored for baptism by Antonio Mexias 14 Mar 1750 in Los Llanos, Gran Canaria, Canary Islands, Spain. He emigrated 29 Oct 1778 from Santa Cruz, Tenerife, Canary Islands, Spain. He was counted in a census 1788 in Valenzuela Settlement (Donaldsonville), AP, Louisiana. He was counted in a census 1 Jan 1789 in Valenzuela Settlement (Donaldsonville), AP, Louisiana. He owned 3 arpents of land on right side of Bayou Lafourche 1 Jan 1789 in Valenzuela Settlement (Donaldsonville), AP, Louisiana. He was Catholic. He spoke Spanish (Bruli). He owned 6 arpents of land in front, and 40 in depth on right bank of the bayou La Fourche 20 Dec 1803 in Valenzuela Settlement (Donaldsonville), AP, Louisiana. Marriage Cristobal married Josephe Joaquina Suarez Martin Denis (1751-1823) "Josepha" daughter of Juan DE NIS and Juana Suarez MARTIN, on 11 Mar 1774 in Los Llanos, Gran Canaria, Canary Islands, Spain. Josepha was born 14 Mar 1751 in Los Llanos, Gran Canaria, Canary Islands, Spain and was baptized 25 Mar 1751 in Los Llanos, Gran Canaria, Canary Islands, Spain. She died 28 Jun 1823. Children They had the following children: * + F i Cathalina Antonia Augustina de los Dolores Falcon (1774-1832) was born 1774 and died 3 Sep 1832. * - F ii Antonia Falcon (1778) was born Jan 1778. * + M iii Miguel Juan Falcon (1780-1819) was born 1780 and died Aug 1819. * + F iv Juana Agustina Falcon (1786) was born 1786. * + M v Domingo Antoine Falcon (1794-1866) was born 1794 and died 26 May 1866. Sources Sidney A. Marchand, The Flight of a Century: 1800-1900 in Ascension Parish, p2, University of Louisiana at Lafayette Edith Garland Dupre Library, PO Box 40199, Lafayette LA 70504, F377.A7. Gilbert C. Din, The Canary Islanders of Louisiana, Louisiana State University Press, p220, University of Louisiana at Lafayette Edith Garland Dupre Library, PO Box 40199, Lafayette LA 70504. Emilie G. Leumas, archivist, Diocese of Baton Rouge Catholic Church Records, Department of Archives, v2 p282, Lafayette Public Library, 301 W. Congress St., Lafayette, LA 70501. Ascension Church Records, v5 p170, Ascension Catholic Church, 716 Mississippi Street, P. O. Box 508, Donaldsonville, LA , 70346-0508. - Diocese of Baton Rouge Dept. of Arch., 225 387 0561 ext. 220, 224 fax. 225 242 0299, 1800 South Acadian Thwy, PO Box 2028, Baton Rouge, LA 70821, archives@diobr.org. Albert J. Robichaux, Jr., compiler, Colonial Settlers along Bayou Lafourche Louisiana Census Records 1770-1798, 532 Manhattan Boulevard, Harvey, Louisiana 70058, v2 p22, Lafayette Public Library, 301 W. Congress St., Lafayette, LA 70501, F 368.R62. Albert J. Robichaux Jr., compiler, Louisiana Census and Militia Lists 1770-1789, 532 Manhattan Boulevard Harvey, Louisiana 70058, v1 p118, Lafayette Public Library, 301 W. Congress St., Lafayette, LA 70501, F 368.R62. Census of Ascension Parish 1820, Ancestry.com, www.ancestry.com. General Census of the Inhabitants Established in Lafourche 1791, Legajo 202, p153, Archivo General de Indias - Papeles Procedentes de Cuba, Seville, Spain. San Juan Bautista de Telde Church Records, Libro 21 de Bautismo ( Nov 1749-Dic 1754) nr 189, folio 37 vto., Iglesia de San Juan Bautista de Telde, Plaza de San Juan, Gran Canaria, Spain . Leumas, arch., DoBR Ch Records, v5 p231. ASC Ch, v4 p262. G. Din, C. Islanders, p220. General Census of the Inhabitants Established in Lafourche 1788, Legajo 201, Archivo General de Indias - Papeles Procedentes de Cuba, Seville, Spain. General Census of the Inhabitants of LaFourche 1 Jan 1789, Legajo 202, Archivo General de Indias - Papeles Procedentes de Cuba, Seville, Spain. First Settlers of the Louisiana Territory, Orleans Territory, Grants From American State Papers Class VIII, Public Lands, Ingmire Publications, v1 p77, Lafayette Public Library, 301 W. Congress St., Lafayette, LA 70501, LA 929.3763 FIR. Category:Non-SMW people articles